


Behavioral Lock

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Safe Sane and Consensual, kink bingo, locks/chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie wants to see Parker tied down. It's not that Parker doesn't want to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavioral Lock

"And now," Sophie said, strutting forward to where Parker was spread-eagle on the bed, "I'm going to--" she paused, then frowned. "Parker."

"I'm sorry!" Parker said, pulling her arms down from the headboard and leaving the elaborate chains and padlocks attached to the bed. "I really tried this time."

Sophie sighed and set the dolphin-shaped vibrator down on the bed by Parker's left foot. "Parker, the point isn't to escape. That's why you have a safeword. It's a fantasy."

"I know!" Parker pouted, her hands folded across the naked curve of her stomach. "I'm really sorry. It's just instinct. I get locked up, I get out."

Sophie sighed again and sat down next to the vibrator.

"Anyway, I just don't get it." Parker drew her feet up, and Sophie realized she'd made short work of the ankle restraints as well. "Why do you want to tie me up? I want to have sex with you."

"Thank you, Parker," Sophie said wryly.

"So you don't have to tie me up, is all I'm saying."

"I wouldn't want to in that case anyway," Sophie said, turning to face her. "I want your consent."

Parker was still frowning, eyes narrowed like she was trying to plan a particularly delicate break-in. "But you want me to pretend I don't want to?"

Sophie looked down at her hands, then up into Parker's considering gaze.

"I want you to know," she said, "how beautiful you look when you're tied down."

Parker tilted her head sideways. Sophie got to her knees and crawled over her, until she could run her hand up her side, up her armpit, pushing her wrist over to the manacle which was still, thankfully, attached to the bed.

"Your wrists are so slender," she said pulling the leather around the delicate bones and locking the padlock through the fittings. "It's like your arm is being completely swallowed up." Sophie's lower lip was rough under her tongue. She looked down into Parker's intense stare, then gave in to temptation and ran her tongue over the flesh at the base of Parker's thumb.

"That tickles," Parker said quietly.

Sophie smiled down at her. "You look so vulnerable like this," she said, moving to her other arm.

"I'm not vulnerable," Parker protested.

"I know, sweetheart," Sophie said. She buckled and locked the other manacle into place, lock clinking against the chain she'd wrapped around the headboard. "You're all coiled-up power, aren't you. But like this," she ran her fingers along the side of the leather, feeling the heat and the fluttering pulse in Parker's wrist, "you're so... tiny."

Parker nodded, slowly, flexing her fingers again. "You think it's hot that I can't move."

Sophie sat up and grabbed the vibrator. "I think," she said, "that it's hot that you can't stop me from doing _this_."

And with that, she turned the vibrator full-strength on Parker's clitoris.

Parker squealed and arched her back, and her hands fluttered against the chains, like tiny white birds trying to escape a cage. Sophie bent to lick at her nipples, and Parker shouted in joy, again and again, as Sophie varied her touches and slicked the vibrator up and down Parker's cleft and back up to her clit.

She kissed her way down Parker's torso until she could replace the vibrator with her tongue, sucking Parker's puffy labia, lapping up her juices, and darting touches up under her clitoral hood until Parker was again on the crest of orgasm, until Sophie was lapping constantly through another of Parker's hypersonic wails, Parker's hands running through her hair almost hard enough to hurt.

Parker finally lay back, panting happily. Sophie stood up and frowned down at her.

Parker looked up, confused, then grinned sheepishly again. "Sorry!"

"Oh, well," Sophie said. "Maybe next time I'll try velcro."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the "Locks/Chains" prompt for 2009 Kink Bingo.


End file.
